<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocky Balboa One Shots by ThePrivatePinkLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171574">Rocky Balboa One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady'>ThePrivatePinkLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocky Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boxing, F/M, Female Reader, Rocky Balboa - Freeform, one shots, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shots and stories about Rocky and the Reader. Please Request.</p><p>Also on Wattpad and Quotev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocky Balboa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N (Please Read)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Please request, I need ideas. </p><p>I’ll take just about anything, (as long as it’s not too NSFW, thank you.)</p><p>Thanks for coming here and reading this. I really appreciate it when people comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stepped outside to the chilly Philly air. Your day of work was over. </p><p>Your walk home was long and dangerous, especially when the sun was down. There were many gangs, and just in general bad people who could harm someone like you easily. </p><p>You started off your own brisc way. It was roughly three miles, and the sun was already setting a little. It bleed a runny red and orange. It was pretty, but it was also a signal to hurry up at the same time. </p><p>You walked about a mile and reached the most dangerous part of your walk. The buildings seemed to be ominously judging you, as if it were Judgement day. </p><p>As you turned a corner you saw three scurfy looking men heading your way. They were all at least half a foot taller than you. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart, what’d you got there?” One of them said, coming closer to you. </p><p>You started to walk, almost run in the other direction. </p><p>“Come back, honey, we ain’t gonna hurt ya.” The other one said, terrifying you. </p><p>Just as you felt cornered, you heard a voice. </p><p>“Ay, yo, screw off, guys!” Someone said, appearing behind them. </p><p>They all ran off after whoever said that. </p><p>From the shadows you saw a tall, muscular man appear. </p><p>“Thank, you, sir.” You said, coming a little closer to you. </p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, what is a pretty lady like you doing around these parts?” He asked. </p><p>“Just going home. What’s your name?” You asked.<br/>
“I’m Rocky, mind if I walk you home?” He said. </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” You said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is really bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat down in the cold, quiet and dusty library, with your good friend Rocky. You were here trying to teach him some very basic algebra. He claimed he was just a dumb bum, but you though he just needed someone to teach him, and believe in himself. </p><p>You and Rocky were nothing alike. You had a successful career as a physics professor, and had a happy normal life, while Rocky was a boxer, and had dropped out in grade nine.  </p><p>You opened the book titled, ‘Algebra for beginners, and those who struggle.” You had read it and thought it would be easy enough for him to understand. </p><p>“So uh what are we doin today?” Rocky asked. </p><p>“Two step equations, they’re pretty simple.” You said, smiling, hoping to give him some confidence, after all he had convinced you to go after your current job. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of these before, I just ain’t sure how to do them.” Rocky said, peering at the book. </p><p>“I’m glad you’ve heard of them, are you ready to do it?” You asked, looking into his deep, brown, doe eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, I know I can do it.” Rocky said. </p><p>You nodded and proceeded with the lesson. </p><p>An hour later, Rocky had completed four problems, he had a bit of trouble with them all, but you were proud of him. </p><p>“You did really well, Rocky. I’m so proud of you.” You said. </p><p>“Thank you, Y/N, thanks for taking pity on a bum like me.” Rocky said. </p><p>You were quiet for a little while. You just stared at him for a while, he was unusually handsome, you’d always had a bit of a crush on him. His beautiful eyes, muscular arms, dark black hair. </p><p>“Hey, Y/N, may I tell you somethin?” Rocky said. </p><p>“Uh, sure.” You said. </p><p>“Well, you see, I quite like you.” Rocky said, taking your hand. </p><p>You were taken aback, you thought you two were just friends. It took you awhile to recover. </p><p>“Why would you like a girl like me? I’m boring and dull.” You said, looking down. </p><p>“Y/N, you’re not boring, you’re smart and beautiful.” Rocky said, lifting up your chin. </p><p>“I like you also Rocky.” You said. </p><p>Rocky smiled and walked you out of the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III (A Child Enters The World)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A/N: Rocky with a baby is probably the cutest thing ever. I love masculine men who are good with babies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laid on the couch, putting your head in Rocky, your husband’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were almost nine months pregnant with his child. It was unplanned, you had done calculations and figured it was around your wedding, probably the night of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact both of you weren’t in a great position to have a baby, you were both very happy, you loved carrying his child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Y/N?” Rocky asked, stroking your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just TIRED-” You said, until you felt a sharp pain and felt a bit of water running down your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, what happened?” Rocky said, sitting you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The uh, baby is coming.” You said, squinching your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I call the doctor?” Rocky asked, taking your hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded. You two didn’t have healthcare so you had hired a midwife. You were a bit scared to give birth but you were so excited to meet your baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes and breathed heavily while Rocky called the midwife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be here soon, Y/N, it’ll be alright, okay?” Rocky said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded as he picked you up. He took you to the spare bedroom, you two had decided that would be the best place to give birth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid you down in a small patch of towels and blankets. The sun was just starting to set, you hoped that the labor would be quick, even though you had heard the first birth was always the hardest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around half an hour later the midwife came. You took off your skirt and underwear, you were a bit embarrassed, but you knew it was normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs, please.” The midwife said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rocky sat down by you as another contraction hit. He took your hand and you squeezed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re about 7 centimeters dilated, you need to relax, it’ll make it a lot easier.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded as another contraction hit, this was the hardest one yet. You squealed a little, and squeezed your husband’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go get something from my car, I’ll be back soon, please just relax, you’re doing well.” The midwife said, leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rocky?” You said, in a quiet voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetie?” Rocky said, putting a strand of hair behind your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can have the baby. I’m so scared.” You said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, you’re a beautiful, strong woman, I know you can do this, and just imagine how beautiful the baby will be.” Rocky said. He wasn’t the greatest at words, but he tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and squeezed his hand as another contraction hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The midwife came back and another couple of hours went by. It was dark when the midwife told you it was time to push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spread your legs as far as they would go and pushed. These little pushes went on for about an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to push a little harder, you’re almost crowing.” The midwife said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed as hard as you could for as long as you could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The head is out. Keep going.” The midwife said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rocky, I can’t do this.” You whispered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can, if I can push on in boxing, so can you.” Rocky whispered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and pushed as hard as you could. All of the sudden you heard a loud cry, the beautiful cry; the cry of life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The midwife cleaned up the baby, and put it on your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a girl.” The midwife said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ain’t gotta name. Whaddya ya think, Y/N?” Rocky asked, holding the babies hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about Bambi Bellissima Balboa?” You said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Rocky said, putting his hand around you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after giving birth, Rocky took you to your bedroom to get some rest. You were exhausted from giving birth. It was worth it though, to have a baby, you were already completely in love with your baby girl. </p><p>“Are you sure you can take care of the baby?” You asked Rocky, as he tucked you in. </p><p>“Yes, Y/N I’m sure.” Rocky said, cradling your baby girl in his arm. </p><p>“Okay.” You said. </p><p>“Get some sleep, you need it.” Rocky said, closing the door. </p><p>Rocky sat down on the couch. The baby gave out a small noise. She opened her eyes, they were a dark, beautiful brown, just like her daddy. He cooed at her. Rocky bounced her a little. He just sat there for a while just in awe at the little human creature. He was just amazed that a love between a man and a woman could create a life. He knew then that life was precious, even before she was born, but now he saw a bit of a deeper meaning to it, he couldn't really describe it, but he felt it. </p><p>He watched her until she started to cry. He figured she must be hungry. He took her to the kitchen and got a bottle. He put it gently in her mouth and bounced her a bit. He fed her until she stopped crying. He gently put her on his shoulder and burped her, to make sure she was okay. </p><p>He went back to the living room until she fell asleep in his arms. </p><p>“I love you so much, I just wanna let you know.” Rocky said, kissing her forehead. </p><p>He took her to her small bedroom and laid her in her crib. He sat down to make sure she slept well for a while. </p><p>After she was asleep for a while, he closed the door and went to check on his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Rocky walked through the zoo in the snow. It was an early December day in Philadelphia. It was quite chilly, usual for Philadelphia. You took Rocky's hand and smiled. You two had been together for a year or so. </p><p>Rocky stopped at the tiger’s cage. It was a large white tiger with beautiful big blue eyes. It looked directly at you two and put it’s head down.  </p><p>“Pretty tiger, huh?” Rocky asked, smiling at you. </p><p>“Yes, it’s a very pretty tiger. It amazes me that an animal can look like that.” You said, cuddling up to him, it was cold. </p><p>“So hey, Y/N? I was wondering if I could ask you something?” Rocky asked. </p><p>“Yeah, what is it?” You asked. </p><p>“Well, I was wondering what you were gonna be doing for the next 40 or fifty years?” He asked. You didn’t really understand the question. It was an odd one to you. </p><p>“Well I hope to be alive and happy.” You said. </p><p>“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind marrying me too much?” He asked, a huge smile on his face. </p><p>“I would love to marry you, but I was thinking maybe sixty years.” You said, smiling as the snow fell on your face. </p><p>“I love you, Y/N.” He said, leaning in to kiss you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat on the floor of your cold apartment, trying to get some reading done for school. It was a long book, with many chapters, and was detailed. </p><p>You had a hard class, it had much reading and studying, which meant it took a lot of your time up, which was something your boyfriend, Rocky, didn’t seem to understand. You couldn’t blame him though, he only made it to the 9th grade, so he probably didn’t do so well in school. </p><p>Tonight it was just you, though. You heard the whipping wind slashing outside of your window, it was scary, yet calming at the same time, if that made any sense at all. You then heard a knock at the door. </p><p>“Yo, Y/N, you in there?” He asked. </p><p>You happily sighed and got up, despite the fact you needed to study, you figured he wouldn’t be too distracting. You got up and opened the door, and there he was, your love, Rocky. </p><p>“Ay, Y/N, how’s my love doin?” He asked, stepping in, hugging you, and closing the door behind him. </p><p>“Good, but Rocky, I was studying, and I need to focus on that.” You said. </p><p>“Oh, okay.” He said, leaning in to peck your lips. </p><p>You sat back down again on the floor while Rocky sat down on the couch. It was quiet for a while, just you studying and him admiring you. That didn’t last very long though, before he started trying to get your attention. </p><p>At first you told him you needed to study, that it was very important, and when that didn’t work, you tried ignoring him, but that didn’t work either. After a while you just gave up and plopped down next to him, an annoyed smile on your face. </p><p>“I knew I’d get you.” He said, hugging you in his large muscular arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So in this one shot I’ll be giving some prompts. Please comment which ones you’d like me to make a full one shot out of. :) </p><p>Asking you out<br/>You had known Rocky for a long time, you had worked as an accountant at the loan shark and one day he asked you out. <br/>First date <br/>He takes you out to see fireworks on New Years Eve. You also ice skated with him <br/>First kiss<br/>After your first date, Rocky takes you home and kisses you. It was chaste and sweet. <br/>First time he says ‘I love you’ <br/>He says it about three months into your relationship. <br/>Favorite place to be with him <br/>Just sitting on his couch, laying in his arms, feeling his warmth. <br/>Cheering you up <br/>He tells you a lot of bad jokes until it works, and if it doesn’t he’ll try to cuddle with you. <br/>Engagement <br/>You two were just chillin on the couch and he commonly asked you, and of course you said yes. <br/>Marriage<br/>You both get married in a church, it’s a small and intimate ceremony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You closed the door behind you a bit aggressively. You had a terrible day at work. Your boss had yelled at you for something small and your coworkers were just plain rude. </p><p>Your boyfriend, Rocky Balboa, was sitting on your old, beat up couch. You two had been together for about a year now, and you loved him deeply. </p><p>“Hey, babe, how was your day at work?” He asked, as you sat down next to him and he kissed you on the forehead. You sighed. </p><p>“It wasn’t great.” You said, laying your head on his muscular chest.</p><p>“Sorry hon.” He said, stroking your hair. </p><p>“Hey Y/N, where do they send sick boats?” Rocky asked, smiling at you. </p><p>“I don’t know.” You said, in a defeated tone. </p><p>“To the docs!” He said, making you smile a little bit. </p><p>“Y/N, if you ever get cold, just stand in a corner, it’s usually 90 degrees.” He said, then kissing your forehead. </p><p>“Thanks Rocky, your jokes are still bad, but I love everything about you, thank you for staying with me.” You said, cuddling up to him. </p><p>You fell asleep in his arms on the couch. He was such a kind Italian man. You were so lucky to have him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have an Algebra test tomorrow, YAY! </p><p>You and Rocky had known each other for a couple of months now. It had taken him a lot of convincing to get you to date him. You did like him, but you weren’t so sure about dating him. </p><p>You had agreed to meet him at the park for a walk and maybe you’d go back to his place. You felt good about the date though. </p><p>After your work was done, you went home, and took a shower. You decided to wear your yellow dress with white lace on it. It was mid November, and it was the warmest dress you had, and the Philly air was chilly. </p><p>The park was only a couple minutes away from where you lived. It was in the middle of Philly, one of the only quiet places around here, it was one of the reasons you had chosen the park. </p><p>You left your home and started your walk to the park. It was dark and cloudy, but it didn’t bother you too much. You were very used to it. </p><p>“Hay, y/n, you’re lookin nice today.” Rocky said, when you reached the park. He was standing in the middle of the park, in his fedora, black pants, and gray sweater. </p><p>“Thank you Rocky, what would you like to do?” You asked, taking his hand. </p><p>“I’d just like to walk with you and talk about things, if you’d like that.” Rocky said, starting to walk along with you. </p><p>You nodded and walked along with him. He walked in at a brisk paste, it was a little hard to keep up with him, but it was good exercise. </p><p>After a while it started to snow. It originally was light and fluffy, but then it started to get harder. To the point where it was too much to keep walking and Rocky asked you if you wanted to go back to his place. You said yes, of course. You didn’t like the cold very much. </p><p>You went to his place. It was a bit of a mess, pretty normal for a boxer. He closed the door behind him and hung up both of your coats. <br/>“Come sit down with me, let’s watch a movie, baby.” He said. </p><p>You sat down with him. He had put in the movie, ‘Rambo,’ you had never heard of it before, but you were willing to give it a shot. </p><p>You spent the rest of the night with him, it was great. </p><p>A/N: Please request, I need ideas, please.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. X (Losing it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I know I said I wasn’t doing smut, but oh well…  </p><p>Rocky held you bridal style as he walked you home. You two had just gotten married at the local church down the road. Your long, white wedding dress whipped around you. You felt so beautiful in his arms, just looking into his big, brown, doe eyes. </p><p>Rocky opened the door and stepped in. He put you down and closed the door. He took your face with his large hand and kissed you deeply. He continued this and you melted into his arms and chest. You were so in love, and in a very special type, the love between when a man takes a young maiden to be his own, and on that night, they become one flesh, and in some circumstances, they are blessed with an offspring, to call their own, a product of love, an amazing thing. (Yes, I got inspiration from the Bible.) </p><p>Rocky gently moved you to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pushed you on the bed and looked into your eyes. You were both in a sort of amazement state of mind, just admiring each other. </p><p>“Rocky, are you going to make love to me?” You asked, his hand stroking your cheek. </p><p>“Yes, my y/n, you are my everything, and I want to show that to you.” He said, then kissing you. You slid off your shoes and he took off his suit. He kissed you again and unzipped your dress. It slid to the ground and ruffled up. You were now just in your bra and underwear. Your braids were sliding off and you looked like a pure, white as snow, angel. Rocky took off his collared shirt and slid it to the side. He kissed you as he snaked his hand around your bra and unclasped it. It fell to the side with the metal making a little noise. Rocky sid off his pants and kissed you around your neck. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear. </p><p>“May I?” He asked, putting his fingers close to your underwear. You simply just nodded and let him slide it off and fall to the floor. You could feel your cheeks burning a little. You were embarrassed for a man to see you in the natural form; that is, being naked. You knew it was natural for a husband to see his wife naked though, being married and that the Lord didn’t view it as a sin. </p><p>You looked down at him for a second and blushed, you were starting to have dirty thoughts. He slid off his boxers. He got on top of you and kissed everywhere. He took one of his hands and cupped your breasts. You humped him a bit, signaling you wanted him inside you. </p><p>“I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible, my y/n.” He said as he lined up his member to your entrance. He slowly pushed in and you wrapped your arms around him. You winced a bit at the pain, it felt pretty bad. He waited until you nodded to slowly back out and push back in. After you were comfortable, he started to go a little faster. It was now pleasurable and you were giving out soft moans of love to him. </p><p>“I’m going to come. Where do you want it, dear?” Rocky asked, him going a bit faster now. </p><p>“Inside me. Fill me with your love.” You said, reaching your climax. </p><p>He came inside you. Shortly after that, you did also. He gently kissed you and laid you on your back. He got up and reached for a towel. He cleaned both of you up and tucked you in. </p><p>You fell asleep in his arms. You were so lucky to have Rocky as your husband. </p><p>Off topic: Almost 1 am here in Missouri, and I have the whole week off due to thanksgiving. If any of you have to spend it alone/are lonely due to covid that you can always talk to me, I don’t have much going on either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. X (Losing it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I know I said I wasn’t doing smut, but oh well…  </p><p>Rocky held you bridal style as he walked you home. You two had just gotten married at the local church down the road. Your long, white wedding dress whipped around you. You felt so beautiful in his arms, just looking into his big, brown, doe eyes. </p><p>Rocky opened the door and stepped in. He put you down and closed the door. He took your face with his large hand and kissed you deeply. He continued this and you melted into his arms and chest. You were so in love, and in a very special type, the love between when a man takes a young maiden to be his own, and on that night, they become one flesh, and in some circumstances, they are blessed with an offspring, to call their own, a product of love, an amazing thing. (Yes, I got inspiration from the Bible.) </p><p>Rocky gently moved you to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pushed you on the bed and looked into your eyes. You were both in a sort of amazement state of mind, just admiring each other. </p><p>“Rocky, are you going to make love to me?” You asked, his hand stroking your cheek. </p><p>“Yes, my y/n, you are my everything, and I want to show that to you.” He said, then kissing you. You slid off your shoes and he took off his suit. He kissed you again and unzipped your dress. It slid to the ground and ruffled up. You were now just in your bra and underwear. Your braids were sliding off and you looked like a pure, white as snow, angel. Rocky took off his collared shirt and slid it to the side. He kissed you as he snaked his hand around your bra and unclasped it. It fell to the side with the metal making a little noise. Rocky sid off his pants and kissed you around your neck. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear. </p><p>“May I?” He asked, putting his fingers close to your underwear. You simply just nodded and let him slide it off and fall to the floor. You could feel your cheeks burning a little. You were embarrassed for a man to see you in the natural form; that is, being naked. You knew it was natural for a husband to see his wife naked though, being married and that the Lord didn’t view it as a sin. </p><p>You looked down at him for a second and blushed, you were starting to have dirty thoughts. He slid off his boxers. He got on top of you and kissed everywhere. He took one of his hands and cupped your breasts. You humped him a bit, signaling you wanted him inside you. </p><p>“I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible, my y/n.” He said as he lined up his member to your entrance. He slowly pushed in and you wrapped your arms around him. You winced a bit at the pain, it felt pretty bad. He waited until you nodded to slowly back out and push back in. After you were comfortable, he started to go a little faster. It was now pleasurable and you were giving out soft moans of love to him. </p><p>“I’m going to come. Where do you want it, dear?” Rocky asked, him going a bit faster now. </p><p>“Inside me. Fill me with your love.” You said, reaching your climax. </p><p>He came inside you. Shortly after that, you did also. He gently kissed you and laid you on your back. He got up and reached for a towel. He cleaned both of you up and tucked you in. </p><p>You fell asleep in his arms. You were so lucky to have Rocky as your husband. </p><p>Off topic: Almost 1 am here in Missouri, and I have the whole week off due to thanksgiving. If any of you have to spend it alone/are lonely due to covid that you can always talk to me, I don’t have much going on either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: In this chapter the reader has infertility and when she finally gets pregnant she learns the baby has down syndrome and doesn’t know what to do, but Rocky tells her to keep the baby. If you support killing innocent life that has disabilities then please don’t read this chapter or scream at me for writing pro-life fic. All children are from God and deserve to be born. </p><p>You looked down at the test and smiled. You had finally gotten pregnant after two years of trying. You got up and went to your husband, Rocky, to tell him. </p><p>“Was it positive y/n?” Rocky asked, taking your hands in his. </p><p>“Yes!” You said, Rocky then hugged you and whispered in your ear, “We’re having a baby, y/n, you did it.” <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>-% months later- </p><p>The lady performing an ultrasound looked down at the floor. You took Rocky’s hand a little tighter. You didn’t know what she was going to say, but you knew it probably wasn’t good. </p><p>“Would you like to know, Mrs. Balboa?” The doctor asked, anxiety in her voice. <br/>You and your husband nodded. </p><p>“It appears the baby has down syndrome, we aren’t 100% sure, but it looks that way.” She said. </p><p>Your face dropped. You had wanted the baby to be healthy, you had prayed every night for it, that the Lord would give you a child for you and your husband to call your own. </p><p>“We could remove the fetus, if you like, it would be fast and-” She said, but Rocky cut her off. </p><p>“No, we’re not gonna do that, may we please think about it?” He said, secretly disgusted by what the doctor had suggested. </p><p>“Yes you may, but you only have a couple more weeks to make up your decision.” She said. After that, she walked out. You got up and you felt your eyes water, but you didn’t cry. </p><p>You and Rocky went home in complete silence that night. You didn’t know what you were going to do. You had wanted a child for so long and now the baby would have a hard time in the world. You wondered quietly if it was the right thing to do if the child would have issues and if the baby would be happy. </p><p>“Y/N?” Rocky asked, snapping you out of your trance as you leaned on the wall. You looked up at the only man you ever loved and sighed, this was going to be a difficult conversation. </p><p>“Yes, my love.” You said, wondering what he was going to say. </p><p>“I don’t want you to get an ab*rtion. I want us to have this child, y/n. I know it’ll be hard, raising a babe with issues, but I think it’d be worse if it never gotta live.” Rocky said, taking your thin hands in his large, boney ones. </p><p>“I don’t want one ethier, but Rocky, how are we going to do this? I’m just so nervous.” You said, as he pulled you into his chest, you then started to cry. </p><p>“Y/N, I promised to always love you, and if I must have done something wrong if you think that means I’m not going to provide for this child. We’ll find a way, and if that doesn’t happen then God will, you know that? Don’t you?” He said, stroking your hair, trying to calm you down. </p><p>“Yes, I do. I trust you.” You said. </p><p>~4 months later~ </p><p>After a 26 hour labor you had finally given birth to a healthy, baby girl. The doctors were cleaning her up and you were laying in bed, exhausted. Rocky held your hand through the whole thing. </p><p>A nurse came over and handed you a little whining bundle of blankets. You took it and looked down and saw your little girl. She had down syndrome, that was for show, but her beauty out showed that. You smiled and patted her soft head, you were so in love. </p><p>“Hey y/n, how about the name Belle Aurora Bambi? She is so beautiful, you’ve done great.” He said, putting his hand around you. </p><p>“Yeah, I quite like that.” You said, smiling down at her. Keeping her was the decision other than marrying your husband. </p><p>Note: Heyyyyyyy I probably just offended most of you with my pro-life views. Sorry. But please go read my Mozart or Napoleon fic please. I love you all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XII (Fight till the End)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watched as the crowd roared when Apollo walked out. It was screaming loud and there were so many people. Your lover, Rocky, was having the fight of his life today. If he won, and you knew he would, he’d be pretty much on top of the world. He was pretty much just living the American dream, in your opinion, to some extent. </p><p>You then saw the Italian Stallion come out. The other side of the crowd also cheered. You saw him climb in the ring and his eyes crossed yours for just a second. Once the fight was about to begin, you screamed,</p><p>“DO IT, I BELIEVE IN YOU, ROCKY!” </p><p>The bell rang and the fight began. Apollo threw the first punch but Rocky got him back. It went on like this for a while in the same pattern for about 5 rounds until the sixth. Apollo had thrown a punch that made Rocky bleed. Rocky kept going though, even though the blood was causing some obvious pain and confusion for him. </p><p>This went on for some time until the last round when a timeout was called. Rocky sat in the croner, blood and sweat on his face. You ran up to him and said, </p><p>“Rocky, you ain’t gotta win, but please keep going, for me. I love you.” You said, meaning every word you said. You didn’t care if he won, you just wanted him to finish, like what he had taught you. </p><p>Rocky nodded at you, he was probably too out of it to talk. He got up and the fight started again. At the end, it was a tie and the monitor called it off. </p><p>“Y/N!!! I FINISHED, I DID IT Y/N, I FINISHED, I LOVE YOU.” He said, coming over to where you were. </p><p>“I love you too Rocky.” You said, leaning over the ropes to kiss him. </p><p>Note: Sorry I haven’t updated in a while. I’ve been busy with my Napoleon and Augsutus fics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Omg I haven’t updated this in like forever! I’m sorry. </p><p>You sat in the library with your friend Samuel. You were both going over algebra together and trying to find a solution to one difficult question. You two were only friends, so you didn’t see the problem, but your lover, Rocky, sometimes would get quite jealous. You didn’t understand why, but you were loyal to him and he knew you’d never leave him. </p><p>After a while, you both came up with the best answer and said your goodbyes. You packed your bags and started your way to Rocky’s apartment. The Philly air hit hard against your unclad skin and made your face red. </p><p>You finally reached his apartment and knocked. Rocky got up and opened the door, he smiled at you as you walked inside to the warmer living room. </p><p>“Hey baby. I missed you. Who were you out with?” Rocky asked and you sighed, you figured it’d be better to just be honest with your lover. </p><p>“Me and Samuel were working on some Algebra together, nothing to worry about, I missed you too.” You said, kissing his forehead. </p><p>“Oh, y/n, you know I don’t like that guy. He’s pretty sketchy.” Rocky said and you frowned at him, why did you always have to explain this to him? </p><p>“Rocky, me and him are just friends, and he’s not even as close as handsome as you are. And anyway, you’re the only man I love and will ever love.” You said, smiling sadly at him. </p><p>“Okay then, you know I love ya, y/n?” He said, kissing your forehead. You nodded and kissed him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>